


"Have a good day at work."

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance





	"Have a good day at work."

"Coffee?"

Stiles presses a quick kiss to Derek's cheek. "Thanks, babe."

"We've got parent-teacher conference with Claire this evening at - "

"Four-thirty." Stiles nods. "I've got a reminder set in my phone. I put the roast in the sink - "

Derek's hand slides across Stiles' back as they maneuver around each other in the small kitchen. "I'll put it in before I head to town for my meeting."

Stiles turns and catches Derek for a quick kiss. "I'll see you - "

"Daddy!"

Derek pulls away with a small smile. "Claire, come eat your breakfast," he calls.

A moment later, a dark-haired, brown-eyed little girl stampedes down the stairs.

"Cereal?" Derek offers.

"Cocoa pops," Claire confirms, climbing onto a stool at the opposite side of the counter.

Stiles grabs his bag from the counter before Claire can shove it out of her way. "I'm off to work, Claire-bear," he tells her. "Okay, have a good day!" she says, reaching up to give him a hug.

"Have fun at school," he tells her, leaning in to kiss her forehead and hug her. "Be good."

"I will, Papa."

Stiles grins and squeezes her again. "Don't let Daddy forget your lunch again," he reminds her.

"That was a one-time thing!" Derek insists. "You better go. You're gonna be late."

He rolls his eyes. "I'm going." He circles the island to kiss his husband. "See you later."

"Have a good day at work," Derek responds, pushing him towards the door.


End file.
